


On Love: Burritos

by IMightwing



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU
Genre: Bad Jokes, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 13:09:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10594683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IMightwing/pseuds/IMightwing
Summary: Dick likes dick jokes. Jason.....finds them less than hilarious.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This...started as a joke and got away from me. First porn I've written in a long time, so be kind. Title because I've been rewatching YOI and have a sick sense of humor. 
> 
> Dedicated to my discord lovelies. Because this is your fault.

Dick felt another shiver course through his body as he tapped on the window. His hands were dripping water and practically frozen solid, and trying to open the latch was more than his fingers could currently handle. “Come on Jay, please…” he muttered, hoping Jason would hear the taps. 

Jason, the lucky duck, was recovering from a badly sprained ankle and hadn’t been cleared by Alfred to patrol again. Okay, maybe he wasn’t a lucky duck, but he was missing this frigid late fall rainstorm and for that, Dick decided Jason was the luckiest duck to ever lucky duck. Dick clenched his jaw as he felt another shiver run through him. Finally, he saw Jason’s frame come limping into the bedroom. Once Jason realized it was Dick at the window, he hurried over and unlatched it. 

“Jesus, Dick. You’re freezing,” Jason grabbed Dick’s arms and helped him clamber in clumsily through the window. 

“Thanks,” Dick could feel his teeth chattering. “The rain started a couple hours ago and never let up. No, stop! You’ll get wet, too.” He protested as he felt Jason’s arms wrap around him and pull him close. 

“Because that’s never happened before,” Jason said, drily. “It’s fine, Dickie. We need to get you warm.” He started walking backward, pulling Dick along with him. He pulled Dick into the bathroom and started the shower. “Strip. I’ll be right back.”

“Why, Mr. Todd, so forward,” Dick said in a southern accent, through his chattering teeth. “Not even buying me dinner first?” He pulled his boots and gloves off and threw them down on the bathroom floor. The rest of the suit quickly followed. Dick tested the shower and deemed the water hot enough, so he slunk in and stood under the boiling water. As he unthawed, he was dimly aware of Jason entering the bathroom, leaving, and coming back in. 

“You any less of a Dick-cicle?” he asked, popping his head into the shower. 

Dick smiled. “Starting to thaw, I think. I feel like I just went ten rounds with Mr. Freeze.”

Jason rolled his eyes, fondly. “Well, Nora, I’ve got tea and warm blankets for whenever you’re done in here.” 

“Jay, you didn’t have to do that,” Dick protested.

“Yeah, well,” Jason looked down, breaking their eye contact. “I can’t do shit right now. We can’t be down one more vigilante if you get a cold.”

Dick reached out a hand to brush at Jason’s jaw. “Jaybird. Thank you. I appreciate it.” Dick knew Jason hated feeling useless, and that being out of commission for the past week had been slowly driving him crazy. He swiped a thumb over Jason’s cheekbone. 

Jason pressed his lips to Dick’s palm, and gently grabbed his wrist. “You ready to get out?” Dick nodded, and Jason held him steady as he turned off the water and stepped out of the shower. Jason wrapped the towel he had waiting around Dick’s body and pressed a kiss to the top of his head. He moved to walk into the bedroom, but Dick stopped him with a hand on Jason’s chest. 

“Seriously, Jay. You’re too good to me.” He leaned up and kissed Jason. “I love you.” Dick felt some of the tension drain from Jason’s body. 

“I love you, too.” Jason smiled softly. “Meet me in the bedroom when you’re dried off?”

Dick nodded, as Jason turned to head back into their bedroom. He quickly toweled off, not wanting the chill of the apartment to set in after he’d just spent so long trying shake off the chill of the outside air. Dick padded into the bedroom. 

Jason smiled and held out a clean t-shirt and pair of sweatpants. Once Dick was dressed, Jason handed him the mug of tea that had been resting on the dresser and wrapped a blanket fresh from the dryer around his shoulders. “Do you want to stay in here, or watch tv?” Jason asked. 

“What were you doing before I came in?” Dick took a sip of the tea and smiled. Jason had made him sleepytime tea. 

“I was reading, but that’s not very ex-”

“Read to me?” Dick smiled up at Jason. 

“It’s not the most interesting book, but okay.” Jason went back to the living room to retrieve his book as Dick settled onto the bed. Once he had Dick tucked up against him, Jason started to read. Dick let Jason’s rich voice wash over him, feeling the exhaustion from patrol and the chamomile in the tea putting him to sleep. 

He must’ve dozed off, because the last thing he remembered was Jason wrapping him up in the blankets on their bed and brushing the hair off his forehead before kissing him lightly. “Get some sleep, Dickie.”

The next thing Dick knew the sun was streaming in through their bedroom window. He yawned, trying to wake up, and stretched his arms. Or at least, he tried to stretch his arms. The edge of the blanket had gotten tucked into the side of the bed, leaving him completely tied down. 

“Um, Jay?” Dick called out. This was not the weirdest situation Jason had to save him from. Hell, this probably didn’t even make the top ten. Dick could smell food, which meant that Jason had been cooking. And Jason’s cooking was more than enough motivation to get up in the morning. 

“Yeah, babe?” Jason walked into the bedroom, a pair of pajama pants hanging loosely off his hips, took an assessing look at the situation, and laughed. 

“I’m stuck.”

“I can see that. Want some help?” Jason grinned and took another drink out of his coffee mug. 

“I would greatly appreciate it?” Dick smiled and tried to wiggle his hips.

“You’re ridiculous.” Jason set his coffee mug down and walked over to save his boyfriend 

“You love me,” Dick wiggled again, more to tease Jason rather than actually try and free himself. He’d already figured out that wasn’t going to happen without help.

“Hmm, do I?” Jason paused. “I kinda like you like this. Stuck here. At my mercy.” He gave Dick a look that was all heat. “Not to mention, I might actually get something done around the house today without you distracting me.”

Dick snorted. “Oh yeah, I’m all ready to be ravished in this burrito you’ve got me in. I’m a super sexy burrito just waiting to be ravished.” Dick looked up at Jason through his eyelashes and put on his best smolder. “I heard you ordered a breakfast burrito. Extra sausage.”

Jason paused where he was leaning over Dick. He looked down at Dick as Dick looked back up at him. Suddenly, Jason was laughing. No, not laughing. Jason was…doing something between wheezing and killing whales, if the noises coming out of his mouth were any evidence. “What the fuck, Dick?”

"C'mon Jay, let me out!” Dick wriggled some more. 

“Nope, just for that, you get to stay in there. Use your extra sausage to help you get out.” He walked back over to the dresser and picked up his coffee mug. “Extra sausage. Jesus fucking Christ.”

“Jason? Jay? Jayyyy?” Dick wriggled around even more, trying to free himself before Jason could leave the bedroom. “Jay, please let me go! I’m sorry for insinuating you wanted my sausage! Jay! Jason? Jaaa—ouch!” Dick had wriggled himself right off the edge of the bed, still caught in the blanket. 

“Dick?” Jason stuck his head back in the bedroom, only to see Dick suspended in the blanket, half off the bed. 

“Help?” Dick smiled sheepishly. 

“You are insufferable.” Jason slid down and lay on his side on the floor, situating himself so his face was only inches away from Dick’s. “Hmm, I don’t know, this could be fun.” He bit his lip and smirked up at Dick.

Dick swore. “Jason, this isn’t funny.” He was not getting hard. He was not so easy that all Jason had to do was look at him with that look and he would be putty in Jason’s arms. 

Who was he kidding? All Jason had to do was look at him with that look and Dick was putty in Jason’s arms. Dick wriggled his hips again, not sure this time if he was seeking an escape or friction.

“I don’t know, Dickiebird. It’s looking pretty funny from where I’m sitting.” He leaned up and pressed his lips to Dick’s in a searing kiss. 

Dick gasped. He wasn’t entirely sure how the tone of their morning had gotten dirty this quickly, but there was no way in hell he was complaining. “Jason please,” he gasped. “Don’t tease.”

With a growl, Jason tugged in exactly the right place on the blanket and suddenly Dick was falling. Jason, in one smooth motion, caught Dick, rolled them over, and had Dick’s sweats around his thighs before Dick’s brain could process the fact that he was no longer suspended over the side of the bed. 

“Don’t tease, Dickie? But where’s the fun in that?” Jason licked a stripe up Dick’s cock before swallowing it down. 

Dick's hips arched up at the sudden warmth around his cock. "Jesus, Jason, please…” His hands immediately tangled in Jason’s hair. 

Jason didn’t answer, too focused on hitting all of Dick’s sweet spots. Dick cursed; arching his hips off the floor. Jason gave him a look and put his hands on Dick’s hips to keep him still. “God, Jason, yes, fuck-” Dick kept up a litany of swear words, writing his hips, arching his back, loving the feeling of Jason pinning him down, keeping him in place, until—

Jason pulled off. “What do you want, Dickiebird?” Jason asked, the heat in his eyes burning now. He lightly trailed his fingers over Dick’s cock. 

“You,” Dick replied, breathlessly. 

Jason chuckled. “Not what I meant. What I want to know,” Jason brushed a finger down Dick’s cock, down his balls, and down to his hole. “Do you want to come down my throat or riding me?”

Dick felt the heat build in his stomach. “Riding you, Jason, please…” 

Jason stood up, pulled off his pajama pants and chucked them in the hamper. He grabbed the lube from the nightstand, as Dick shucked off the rest of his clothes. Jason knelt between Dick’s legs, slicked up his fingers and circled one to tease Dick’s hole. 

Dick groaned. “More. Not gonna break me.” Dick rolled his hips, trying to get Jason to actually get on with it. He wasn’t sure, but he thought he heard Jason mutter, ‘Aren’t I, though?’ under his breath. 

Even in the process of getting laid, Dick couldn’t let that go. He sat up quickly to look Jason in the eye. 

“No. You aren’t,” Dick said firmly. He gently cupped Jason’s jaw and pressed a light kiss to his lips. “It’s not gonna happen. You’re good, Jason. You deserve this.” Dick smiled at Jason, trying to put all of his love into his eyes. He knew Jason still dealt with feelings of inadequacy, and feeling like he didn’t belong. Dick knew he would never help Jason eradicate those feelings completely, but had vowed to do his best to keep them at bay.

Jason wrapped his arms around Dick and buried his head in the crook of his neck. Dick could feel Jason taking deep, shuddering breaths, so he gently smoothed his hand up and down Jason’s back. 

Finally, Jason kissed Dick’s shoulder and leaned back. “I love you,” he said, and Dick knew he meant it.

Dick smiled, then his smile turned into a dirty grin. “Now, where were we?” He picked up the tube of lube that had been discarded and slicked up his own fingers. “Right about here, I think?” He reached around behind himself and couldn’t help letting out a gasp as he started fingering himself. “God, Jay, I can’t wait for you to fill me up. I love taking your cock, love how full you make me feel.” Dick grinned internally as he heard Jason groan. He had managed to stave off Jason’s mood before it had gotten too bad, and an orgasm would help it go away even more.

Dick groaned as he added another finger. “Fuck, Jay. I want you.” He cut off as Jason leaned in to kiss him senseless. The kiss was deep, dirty, and exactly what Dick wanted. Finally, Dick pulled back, panting slightly. “Now, please. I’m ready, fuck me please,” he groaned as Jason’s lips attached to his neck. Dick reached above them and fumbled around the nightstand drawer for a condom. He eagerly tore the wrapped open and rolled it down Jason’s cock, before positioning himself above it. 

Jason’s hands tightened around Dick’s hips as Dick eased himself down onto Jason’s cock. “This is going to be over embarrassingly quickly,” he groaned, thrusting his hips up. 

Dick rolled his hips to meet him. “Just means we’ll have more fun during round two,” he groaned, giving his all into meeting Jason thrust for thrust. Words fell away as the two men chased their pleasure, each wanting to be as good as possible for the other, wanting the other to derive as much pleasure as possible. 

“Dick,” Jason panted as a warning.

“Me too, Jay. Come on, baby,” Dick panted, doubling the time of his hips and clenching his muscles, all in the effort to make Jason come before he did. 

“Dick!” Jason gasped, brokenly as he came, Dick following right behind him. They sat there breathing each other’s air, slowly getting their breath back as they pressed light kisses anywhere lips could reach.  
Dick smiled warmly at Jason. “I love you.”

Jason smiled back. “I love you too.”

The romantic mood was broken by Dick’s stomach growling. Jason laughed. “Come on, let’s get cleaned up and then get some breakfast in you.”

“I’m not gonna complain about that,” Dick said as he pulled off of Jason and grabbed a dirty t-shirt from the hamper to wipe down with. “What’d you make?”

Jason stilled and said something under his breath. Dick heard him, but pretended not to have. “Sorry Jay, what was that? Didn’t quite hear you.”

Jason sighed. “I said I made sausage for breakfast.”

“Ooh, so when you said you ‘wanted to get some breakfast in me,’ you were actually coming onto me?” Dick grinned, lasciviously. 

Jason looked, deadpan, down onto his chest where he was cleaning himself off. “Pretty sure you were the one coming onto me, just now.” Jason looked back up at Dick, a playful look in his eyes. “But yes. Please, take my sausage, baby. It’s all I’ve ever wanted from you,” he said, emotionless. 

Dick laughed. “Jason, you’re welcome to feed me sausage any morning you like.” He pulled Jason in for a kiss, laughing, as Jason groaned.  


**Author's Note:**

> Well, there we have it. Schmoop to porn to angst back to porn? I don't know either. Leave me a comment if you enjoyed!
> 
> Find me on tumblr [here](http://graysonning.tumblr.com/).


End file.
